Episode 8188 (9th August 2013)
Plot David tells Tina that he's sorry that he might lose his brother when he's spent most of his life hating him. Tina tells him that their relationship has been fine for several months now but she suddenly realises that all makes sense if Nick was the man that Kylie slept with at Christmas. She tells him that they all know what happens to people who cross him - they end up in hospital. Their conversation is interrupted when Leanne brings Simon in to see Nick. David beats a hasty retreat and Tina follows. He convinces her she is wrong and when he finds out that she spoke to Nick about Kylie's unfaithfulness, he pins the guilt on her for creating a situation where Nick felt he had to take David away for the day to talk to him, brother-to-brother. He feigns anger and tells her to get away from him. Mandy makes arrangements to see Lloyd after work but he isn't happy at the thought. When they meet, she tells him they're living on memories and they should part on friendly terms. Tommy finds Craig's dumped paper bag, filled with that morning's deliveries. Having agreed that Steve will look after Amy for four nights a week, Tracy cons Deirdre into having her for the other three, leaving her every night to be with Rob when he has used Amy as the excuse for them not living together. PC Collins turns up at the hospital and Leanne tells him of the vendetta against them. He questions David who continues with his excuse of amnesia. Norris tells Beth that he's sacked Craig. She worries about the change that's come over her son. Mandy resigns from the Rovers and tells Gloria what she thinks of her. Arriving back home, David can't settle down. Tommy's worried about the effect of the party for Jake on Tina and Gloria agrees she can have that day off. Mandy leaves Weatherfield and moves to Wythenshawe. Lloyd assures Jenna that she can carry on living with him. Tracy tells Rob that she can move in with him now but he makes more excuses for living on his own. PC Collins tells the family that there were no faults with the vehicle, CID is to investigate the vendetta and two witnesses have come forward who were in oncoming traffic and had a front view of the van. David hears the news with concern. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *PC Collins - Carl McCrystal Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Intensive care room and corridor Notes *Final appearance of Pamela Nomvete as Mandy Kamara. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The doctor reveals that Nick has swelling on the brain, and the police arrive at the hospital to question David; Mandy and Lloyd are too exhausted by fighting to keep their relationship alive; and Tina is dreading Jake's party, but insists on working her shift despite Tommy and Rita's concerns. (Note: the scene with the doctor was moved forward to the previous episode after this synopsis was written) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,720,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Beth Tinker: "You know your trouble, Kirky? You think too much." Kirk Sutherland: "You're not the first person to say that." Category:2013 episodes